Osoku
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Ragu... mungkin kata Ragu sering kita alami jika kita sedang dalam pilihan yang sulit, namun jika kamu Ragu dan sudah mengambil keputusan janganlah kau menyesal karena itu adalah keputusanmu. #maaf summarynya jelek :p


Yo! Uchida mau mem-publish fic one-shoot lagi,untuk fic lainnya akan update secepatnya, HAPPY READ.

 **.HAPPY READ.**

 _ **Op'ost : Akaneiro no yakusoku (Ikimono gakari)**_

 _ **.Naruto Belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Osoku.**

Langit benar-benar mendung Tak menampakkan bintang dan bulan yang biasanya menerangi kala malam menjelang, Nampaknya mereka masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya di langit.

Disana berdiri Hyodou Issei yang masih terdiam menunggu sang pujaan hati datang Sambil menatap langit yang tetap belum memperlihatkan bintang dan bulan untuk bersinar,Pasti sebentar lagi hujan, Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"urrgghh! Lama sekali sih dia! Memangnya dia sedang apa sih sampai lama banget aku nunggu! Uuhh!" kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Sambil menunggu dia langsung mengambil coklat dalam tasnya, Naas coklat tersebut sudah tinggal satu. Namun rasa laparnya sudah tak dapat ditolerir, Terpaksa dia memakannya,Namun...

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru sang pujaan hati berambut Merah, ialah Rias Gremory.

"Haah Kau ini Kau tahu kan berapa lama aku menunggu kau datang, Kalau seandainya kau tak datang aku

bisa gila nantinya." Ujar Issei kesal.

"Aku minta maaf Issei, tadi aku habis dari rumah Naruto-kun Aku habis ngerjain PR nih, Tidak apa-apa ya Issei" Tukas Rias sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto? Yap.

Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sangat dia sukai, Rias sendiri yang cerita pada Issei, Hanya saja ketika mendengar kata itu hati Issei langsung menjadi remuk redam, Dia cemburu. Ya sangat cemburu.

Kenapa hanya dia yang Rias sukai? Bukan dirinya?

"Harusnya kau tahu kalau hatiku sakit ketika kau menyebut namanya, Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu.' Batin Issei sedih.

"Emm… Rias-chan… Lebih baik kubatalkan saja janji kita." Ucap Issei pelan.

"Lho, kenapa Issei?" tanya Rias keheranan.

"Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk belajar bersama, Gak apa-apa kan." Jawab Issei bohong, Sebenarnya ada maksud lain dibalik perkataannya itu.

"Jikalau memang tak bisa tak apa Issei, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Issei" Pamit Rias sebelum meninggalkan Issei.

Issei hanya membalas dengan anggukan, Hati Issei benar-benar sakit, Apa mungkin selamanya Rias takkan mencintai dirinya?

 **-UCHIDA-**

-Esok hari [At Park]-

Siang itu benar-benar panas, Sudah tiga jam Issei dan Rias duduk di taman di sekitar daerah Kuoh itu, Menunggu sesuatu yang bisa dibeli untuk melepas dahaga.

"Lihat Rias-chan! Disana ada yang jual es krim! Kita beli yuk!" ajak Issei dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Rias langsung berlari menuju penjual es krim tersebut, Masing-masing membeli satu cone.

"Waah! Enak sekali! Rasanya, beban langsung jadi hilang!" seru Issei lega Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka larut dalam aktifitas mereka untuk menghabiskan es krim mereka hingga Issei sadar kalau suasana menjadi berubah keruh lantaran tak ada yang berbicara.

"Emm… Rias-chan…" Panggil Issei pelan.

"Ya, Issei?"

"Apa kau… percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama Rias-chan?" tanya Issei setengah gugup.

Jarang sekali Issei menanyakan hal ini pada Rias.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya?" tanya Rias balik.

"Berarti kau menyukai Naruto ya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seakan menjadi petir di siang bolong bagi Rias, Memang benar sejak lama dia menyukai laki-laki bersurai pirang dia tak berani mengatakannya karena takut itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Issei, Kini Rias bimbang.

Haruskah dia mengatakan hal ini pada Issei?

"Kalaupun kau menyukainya, aku ikhlas untuk melepasmu kok. Tidak apa-apa Rias-chan." Ujar Issei dengan senyumnya, Namun itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus,Ada maksud lain dari senyumnya itu.

"Kau pasti terluka kan Issei? Kau tak usah…"

"Aku memang kecewa karena kau tak memilihku Rias-chan." Issei langsung memotong ucapan Rias, "Tapi untuk apa aku harus memaksamu untuk mencintaiku Rias-chan? Itu justru hanya akan menyakiti hatimu, Karena aku tahu Kau tak mungkin melupakan Naruto, Iya kan Rias-chan?"

Sontak Rias langsung tertegun dengan pernyataan Issei, Juga ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya, Dia merasa kecewa karena dia baru menyadari ketulusan Issei yang terus mencintainya meski dia menyukai Naruto, Dan dia merasa bersalah karena dia terus menyakiti perasaan Issei.

Padahal Issei juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Rias, Namun cintanya pada Naruto nampaknya telah menggelapkan mata hatinya sendiri.

Air mata lantas jatuh dari kelopak mata Rias.

"Kau kenapa Rias-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Issei khawatir, Issei memang tak suka melihat gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu menangis.

"A-aku tak tahu…" ucap Rias parau, Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis bingung seperti ini, Apa benar ia menangisi Issei?

Issei hanya menatap gadis itu kasihan, sebenarnya air matanya sendiri juga mengalir dari matanya Namun ia biarkan, Tak berguna baginya jika dia menghapus air matanya.

Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Rias dan langsung memandang wajah sang gadis. "Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Issei pelan, tapi Rias tak mau menjawab, ia masih terus menangis, Kini Issei bimbang Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tak perlu menunggu waktu lagi Issei langsung menyelipkan tangannya diantara pinggang Rias.

Secara naluriah tangan Issei langsung mengelus-elus punggung Rias Dan seakan tak cukup Issei langsung mendorong tubuh sang gadis maju agar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Rias yang masih terisak karena tangisnya langsung membalas pelukan Issei perlahan,Tapi bukannya menenangkan dirinya justru tangisannya semakin menjadi- jadi, sedangkan Issei yang mendengar isakannya hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya sendiri jatuh, Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar tangisan Rias yang semakin membesar,Namun dia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan gadis ini.

"Kalau memang benar aku yang membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf Rias-chan." Sesal Issei, "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatmu menangis Rias-chan, Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis, Aku tak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar tangisanmu itu." Pintanya.

Rias langsung mendongak kearah Issei ,Dilihatnya kedua mata Issei yang terlihat sendu karena air mata yang mengalir Dan dia kembali menyebamkan wajahnya di dada Issei Dan (lagi-lagi) menangis.

"Cukup Rias-chan, Sudahlah Dengarkan aku." Ucap Issei parau sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rias.. " Aishiteru yo Rias-chan." Ucapnya pelan dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aishiteru yo Issei" Batin Rias.

 **-UCHIDA-**

" Ha? Bisa kau katakan lagi?" pemuda itu langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan sang gadis.

"Aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa,Aku mencintai laki-lakiyang lain Maaf Naruto-kun." Balas Rias

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu ekspresinya langsung melunak, Dia seakan mengerti apa maksud Rias berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto, "Untunglah rasa cintaku padamu belum terlalu besar padamu, jadi, kita bisa menjadi teman 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya. Hanya teman." Balas Rias sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Naruto, Tapi kemudian.

"Rias bisakah kau menolongku?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Emm… Pertemukan aku dengan Asia Argento, Ngg… Aku rasa, aku jadi menyukainya." Ucap Naruto ragu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Rias tak percaya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau beruntung Naruto-kun! Dia juga menyukaimu!" seru Rias.

"Masa'? bukannya dia menyukai Issei?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Rias langsung diam seketika, Dia lupa kalau Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu Lagi-lagi dia bingung,Kalau dia jawab Asia sudah melupakan Issei, itu jelas tak mungkin, Bilang kalau Issei telah menyakiti Asia jelas tak mungkin juga. Lalu apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak tahu." Naruto langsung angkat bicara, "Lagipula aku tak mempermasalahkan tentang apa yang membuat Asia berubah pikiran seperti itu, Yang jelas aku bersyukur karena Asia tak berpaling dariku." Ucapnya narsis sambil tertawa kecil.

Sekali-kali Naruto narsis tak apa-apa kan?

"Terima kasih atas kabar yang kau berikan Rias." Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya, Rias hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

 **-UCHIDA-**

Rias bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, Entah kenapa tadi Issei memintanya untuk bertemu di rumahnya. Bagi Rias tentu saja mendadak sekali karena dia sudah janji dengan temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas membuat lirik lagu buatan sendiri, Tapi karena dia merasa janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Issei lebih penting dan tugasnya baru dikumpul minggu depan, maka dia memutuskan untuk menemui Issei.

Setelah sekian lama dia berjalan kaki akhirnya sampailah Riasi di rumah Issei, Dia membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya, Dia langsung menemui sosok Issei Namun entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, Air matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau kenapa Issei?" tanya Rias khawatir.

Issei menatap blue Green eyes-nya Rias sejenak, tapi setelahnya dia langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Ada apa ini?"

Rias yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, Betapa terkejutnya hati Rias kala melihat tulisan itu.

"I-ini…"

"Tadi aku check up ke dokter, Dia bilang…" suaranya terdengar parau menahan tangis. "Aku terkena sirosi akut…"

Air mata Rias akhirnya menetes juga saat mendengar ucapan Issei yang dirasa penuh pedih itu, Tapi dia sendiri juga berfikir,Sejak kapan Issei terkena sirosis?

Sirosis termasuk penyakit hati yang kronis dan menyebabkan guratan pada hati sehingga hati menjadi tidak berfungsi. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan oleh penderita penyakit ini adalah dengan melakukan transplantasi hati, sebenarnya Issei sudah mengidap penyakit ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tapi dia menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau pantas punya kekasih sepertiku ini?" tanya Issei dengan suaranya yang (lagi-lagi) terdengar parau.

"Sudahlah Issei…" ucap Rias pelan sambil memeluk Issei erat.

"Kau tahu, aku menolak Naruto-kun hanya untukmu."

Issei terkejut mendengar ucapan Rias, "Maksudmu? Kau…"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu Issei, Meskipun kau terkena Sirosis, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan aku takkan membuatmu sedih lagi. Maaf ya Issei, aishiteru yo…" lanjut Rias sambil mempererat pelukannya, lagi-lagi Issei menangis, Tapi bukan tangis kesedihan Melainkan tangis bahagia karena cintanya telah kembali padanya, Dalam pelukannya.

Meski tak seindah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

"Aishiteru yo Rias-chan"

Di lain pihak, Naruto berlari sambil tersenyum, Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yang jelas tujuannya adalah untuk ke rumah Asia, Pikiran Naruto melayang ke arah pembicaraan Rias tadi.

" Kalau begitu kau beruntung Naruto-kun! Dia juga menyukaimu!"

'Apa benar yang diucapkan Rias tadi?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang keliatannya sedang memanggil dirinya, Itu suara Asia, Naruto hapal betul suaranya yang lembut ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahmu, Tapi, keliatannya tidak jadi karena kau sudah disana." Ucapnya. "Tunggu aku ya!"

Asia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Seperti ucapan Rias terhadap Naruto tadi, Asia memang menyukai Naruto semenjak dia tahu kalau Issei cinta pertamanya itu menyukai Rias. Dan karena cinta Issei terhadap Rias lebih besar dari dirinya, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Senyum Asia masih tetap terpancar, sama seperti Naruto yang terus tersenyum terhadapnya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Naruto! Awas!"

BRAKK

Naruto terlambat menghindar, Dia terpental jauh karena tubuhnya menghantam sebuah bus yang tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam dirinya, Dalam sekejap saja, Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu pula dengan Issei yang berada dipelukan Rias.

Pluk

Tangan Issei yang sedari tadi berada di punggung Rias jatuh bebas begitu saja, Seakan mengetahui kalau yang dipeluknya saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri Rias langsung mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Issei Namun dia tak bergeming.

Apa karena penyakit Sirosis nya kambuh lagi?

 **-UCHIDA-**

"Sirosisnya kambuh lagi, Kelihatannya ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Ucapan dari sang dokter Ajuka itu membuat Rias menjadi terlihat putus asa, padahal tadi dia yakin sekali kalau Issei baik-baik saja.

Belum saja urusan Issei selesai, ada hal lain yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, Asia datang bersama Naruto yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah, Asia mengatakan saat dia ingin menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertabrak bus hingga terpental 10 meter sehingga membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Mungkinkah Tuhan sedang menguji Sakura kali ini?

"Kau jangan bersedih Rias" Ucap Ajuka sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dan juga mengobati Issei, jadi kau harus bersabar ya." Lanjutnya.

Rias hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, Dia benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

Haruskah dia memilih karena kejadian ini?

 **~Next day~**

"Ayo makan Naruto, Kau harus makan jika ingin sembuh." Ucap Kushina, ibu Naruto sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur untuknya, Tapi Naruto menolak.

Rias yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat karena kecewa, Padahal dia sendiri tak tahu menahu kenapa Naruto bisa seperti ini, Seperti orang yang sudah ingin menyerah saja.

Kushina hanya bisa pasrah dan kemudian dia menatap Rias.

"Jagalah Naruto sebentar ya, Aku harus pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias di dalam.

Rias langsung menyempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping ranjang Naruto, Begitu pula Issei meski dia harus duduk di kursi roda Kondisinya yang lemah lantaran penyakitnya itu membuat dia tak sanggup berjalan kaki, untuk itulah dia memilih kursi roda.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau kemanakan semangatmu?" tanya Rias sambil menatap kedua manik shapire yang terlihat sendu itu dalam dan Tidak ada lagi semangat di dalamnya.

"Jelaskan Issei." Ucap Naruto singkat.

Issei menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "Tadi dokter Ajuka bilang kalau kaki Naruto harus diamputasi karena banyaknya bakteri didalamnya, Makanya Naruto jadi begitu." Jelas Issei..

Rias hanya menatap bagian terbawah tubuh Naruto sayu meski hatinya terkejut mendengarnya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Issei. "Meski kau terkena Sirosis, kau harus tetap semangat ya! Kami akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor untukmu."

"Iya Issei Bersemangatlah Kau pasti akan tetap hidup." Sambung Rias sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Issei erat, Issei sendiri sekarang tak canggung lagi saat Rias menggenggam tangannya, mengingat dirinya dan Rias sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucapnya singkat.

 **-UCHIDA-**

Malam mewarnai kamar pasien Naruto dan Issei, Issei memang sudah tertidur sejak tadi, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia masih bingung apakah keputusan ini tepat atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Punyamu kan cocok untuk Issei." Ucap dokter Ajuka sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Baiklah Aku setuju, Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bicara dengan Issei Untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Naruto pelan.

Dokter Ajuka langsung mengiyakan, Mengingat ini permintaan terakhirnya, tak sepatutnya pula dia tolak, kemudian dia langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto kemudian menaruhnya di kursi roda sebelum mereka menuju ruangan Issei.

"Maksimal 30 menit Naruto" Ucap dokter Ajuka yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto sebelum beranjak ke kamar Issei.

Naruto menatap Issei yang tengah tertidur, Wajahnya terlihat damai meski penyakitnya terkadang menyiksanya, Naruto langsung menggoyang bahu Issei pelan.

"Emmmhh… Ada apa sih Naruto…" ucapnya malas karena masih mengantuk.

"Maaf jika mengganggumu, tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Issei.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan hati nya untukmu." Jawab Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Issei.

"Siapa?"

Naruto tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjawabnya,Dia langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung membuat Issei kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa harus kau!" tanya Issei tak percaya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian langsung merengkuh bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak ingin Rias menangis karena kepergianmu, Lagipula sesama teman harus saling membantu, Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Naruto!"

"Issei, demi Rias yang sangat aku cintai, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku ketimbang harus melihatnya bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai, yaitu dirimu Issei, aku tak mencari cintanya, Aku hanya mencari kebahagiaannya, Hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang mulai parau dan Shapire eyes-nya yang mulai terlihat sendu,Namun kali ini lebih parah.

Dia menangis.

Ya Naruto menangis, Bahkan hanya untuk meyakinkan seorang Issei yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang keras kepala.

"Naruto… kau menangis?" tanya Issei pelan sambil memandang raut sendu wajah sahabatnya itu, Ya Naruto benar-benar menangis dihadapannya.

Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Issei

"Waktu berkunjung sudah habis, Kalian berdua cepatlah." Panggil dokter Ajuka , Rupanya, waktu 30 menit untuk berkunjung telah habis untuk Naruto, Kini saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara 'medis'.

"Baiklah Naruto, Aku terima." Ucap Issei mantap.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Issei tersenyum lebar meskipun masih ada sisa air mata yang belum mengering dikedua matanya."Sekalian tolong berikan suratku ini pada Rias" Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan surat miliknya itu pada Issei. "Biar Rias saja yang membacanya." Lanjutnya seakan ingin melarang Issei yang rupanya hendak membaca suratnya itu.

Issei hanya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah." Ucap Issei pelan.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto."

"Selamat tinggal Issei dan berjanjilah untukku bahwa kau akan menjaga Rias" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Issei 'Dan selamat tinggal Rias' Batinnya sebelum Naruto, Issei dan dokter Ajuka memasuki ruang operasi.

 **-UCHIDA-**

" Ohayou Naruto! Aku datang." Ucap Issei sambil menaruh buket bunga di depan makam Naruto. Ya Proses transplantasi hati telah sukses dan itu membuat Issei bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, Walau harus dibayar dengan hilangnya seorang sahabat.

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _14-05-2012_

Ya Naruto telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Juga meninggalkan Rias, kekasih Issei, juga sekaligus gadis yang paling dia sayangi.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada luka dalam hati Issei yang tak dapat disembuhkan begitu saja Dia sudah kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Dan kali ini ia berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga semua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Termasuk Rias.

"Issei" Sebuah suara lantas menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Kau kemari juga." Balas Issei. "Padahal kau tadi bilang tak bisa datang."

Rias hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pusara makam temannya itu. "Aku sangat merindukan Naruto-kun Yah, walaupun itu hanya harapan kosong." Ucapnya.

Issei hanya menatap sayu kekasihnya itu lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, Secarik kertas Atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah surat dari Naruto. "Sebelum meninggal, Naruto menitipkan ini padamu." Ucap Issei sambil memberikan surat dari Naruto itu untuk diberikan kepada Rias.

Mata Rias langsung berkaca-kaca saat membacanya.

 _Dear Rias_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?_

 _Semoga kau sehat selalu bersama Issei ya, hahaha._

 _Mungkin ini terlalu singkat, Tapi bagiku ini lebih dari cukup._

 _Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku meninggalkanmu dan Issei 'kan? Baiklah, akan aku beritahu._

 _Kau tahu, aku merasa hidupku hancur saat dokter Ajuka bilang kakiku harus diamputasi karena terlalu banyak bakteri di dalam kakiku._

 _Saat itupula aku teringat dirimu dan Issei. Kau bersama Issei, Dan aku ingin kau bisa terus bahagia bersamanya, karena aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidupmu selain sahabat._

 _Untuk itulah Aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan hatiku untuk Issei agar dia dapat bertahan hidup._

 _Karena selain Issei adalah sahabatku, aku ingin menjaga kebahagiaanmu lewat hatiku yang tertanam di tubuh Issei Karena dengan cara itulah aku menjaga kalian, dan dengan cara itulah aku mencintaimu._

 _Lovely_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Rias benar-benar terenyuh ketika membacanya, Naruto memang tulus mencintainya, Sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Issei, Padahal Rias sendiri juga mencintai Naruto, Tapi salahnya sendiri mengapa ia meragukan cintanya itu.

"Tenanglah Rias-chan, Meski Naruto sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, namun dia akan selalu ada dalam hati kita." Ucap Issei sambil merengkuh bahu kekasihnya lembut.

Kemudian Issei langsung menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukannya, Membiarkannya menangis karena kebodohannya dan keraguannya.

Rias baru mengerti sekarang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, Bahwa ia mencintai Naruto melebihi cintanya pada Issei, Hanya keraguannyalah yang membuatnya terus jatuh dalam pelukan Issei.

Kali ini dia berjanji untuk tidak lagi meragukan kasih sayang dan cinta dari kekasihnya kini agar tak terjadi hal yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rias memutuskan untuk kembali yang diikuti oleh Issei, namun sebelum kembali Issei sempat melirik sebentar kearah makam Naruto kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu sambil memegang bagian dadanya.

"Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku karena yang seharusnya disini adalah kau Naruto" Ucap Issei pelan sambil menunduk kemudian matanya melebar sesaat, saat melihat kearah makam Naruto.

Issei melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum dn menggumamkan suatu yang dapat Issei baca melalui gerakan bibirnya.

" _Jagalah dia untuku"_

Itulah kata yang Issei artikan dari Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan perlahan dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji Naruto" Ucap Issei kemudian Rias.

 **¤Owari¤**

 **End'ost: Arigatou (Ikimono gakari)**

Yo! Bagaimana fic nya? Jelek? Tidak bagus? Kalau seperti itu maafkanlah karena Uchida bukanlah author yang sempurna :D.

 _ **.THNAKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**_

 _ **.Osoku Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
